greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Auf die Zukunft
Auf die Zukunft ist die vierundzwanzigste Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Alison, Izzies neue Freundin, ist eine Patientin von Dr. Swender. Nach mehreren Operationen und einer Chemotherapie kamen die Tumore zurück und Dr. Swender ist es nur mit Hilfe einer bestimmten medikamentösen Behandlung gelungen, den Tumor zu bekämpfen. Die Ärztin würde diese Behandlung gerne an Izzie durchführen Während eines Gesprächs kollabiert Izzies Freundin Alison. Izzie versucht sie zu retten, doch hat sie überhaupt keine Chance. Derek hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er Izzie operieren kann. Dazu müsste er jedoch ihren Hippokampus entfernen, was bedeutet, dass sie womöglich ihr Gedächtnis verliert. Wird sich Izzie zu dieser Operation durchringen können? Izzies Halluzinationen nehmen zu, und Derek drängt auf eine Operation. Sie steht vor der Entscheidung ihres Lebens. Am liebsten hätte sie, dass ihr jemand die Entscheidung abnähme, und sie fleht Alex an, das zu tun - doch der weigert sich ... Mark möchte die Beziehung zu Lexie auf eine neue Ebene bringen, doch sie versteht seine Annäherungsversuche falsch. Nach Georges Entscheidung, der Army beizutreten, überdenkt Owen seinen Job im Seattle Grace auch noch einmal. Musik *'Charmed Life '''von ''Joy Williams *'Where the Road Meets the Sun '''von ''Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman *'Hold On to Me '''von ''Sugarplum Fairies Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Here's to Future Days bezieht sich auf einen Song von Thompson Twins. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Trivia *Obwohl diese Folge zusammen mit der letzten Folge Jetzt oder nie ausgestrahlt wurde, kommentierte Shonda Rhimes, dass die beiden Episoden nicht als zweiteiliges Staffelfinale gemeint waren. *Manchmal wird die Folge fälschlicherweise "Here's to the Future" genannt. Intro Wenn etwas beginnt, weiß man für gewöhnlich nicht, wie es ausgeht. Das Haus, das man verkaufen wollte, wird zum Zuhause, die Mitbewohner, die man anfangs gar nicht wollte, werden zur Familie und der One-Night-Stand, den man unbedingt vergessen wollte, zur großen Liebe des Lebens. Outro Unser ganzes Leben verbringen wir damit, uns Sorgen über die Zukunft zu machen. Wir planen die Zukunft, als würde uns das vor der Wucht der Zukunft bewahren. Aber die Zukunft verändert sich dauernd, in der Zukunft wohnen unsere tiefsten Ängste und unsere größten Hoffnungen. Aber eins ist gewiss: Wenn sie sich am Ende offenbart, ist die Zukunft nie so, wie wir sie uns vorgestellt haben. Zitate *Meredith: Okay, Izzie. Ich werde dir eine Reihe von... *Izzie: Bildern zeigen, an die ich mich erinnern soll, sobald Derek meine rechte Gehirnhälfte betäubt hat. Ich bin bereit. Bild 1 kann losgehen. *Meredith: Alles klar. *Izzie: Ist das 'n Schnauzer oder 'n Scottie? Wie präzise muss meine Antwort sein? *Derek: "Hund" reicht völlig. *Izzie: Das ist entweder 'ne 747 oder 'ne 727. *Derek: Ja, ein Flugzeug. *Izzie: Oh, eine zweistöckige viktorianische Villa. *Derek: Wir würden auch das Wort "Haus" akzeptieren. *Izzie: Schnauzer, 747, Villa. Schnauzer, 747, Villa. Schnauzer... *Derek: Oder Hund, Flugzeug, Haus. *Arizona: Dr. Webber? *Webber: Ja, Dr. Robbins? *Arizona:: Dr. Webber? *Webber: Wollen Sie mir irgendwas mitteilen? *Arizona: Ich werde gleich weinen. Ich sag Ihnen das nur, weil ich weiß, dass das gleich passieren wird. Und Sie sollen das ignorieren. Ich weine nicht, weil ich traurig bin, das passiert mir immer, wenn ich auf Autoritätspersonen wütend bin. *Webber: Sie sind wütend auf mich? *Arizona: Ich bin wütend auf Sie! Und ich weine, weil Sie mein Vorgesetzter sind, ja. Ich hab Probleme mit Autoritäten und meinem Vater, an den Sie mich nunmal erinnern. Nicht dass Sie alt wären, aber Sie fordern Respekt. Man respektiert Sie. Ich tue es und Bailey auch und deswegen bin ich wütend. Ich finde es falsch, Sir! Es ist falsch und gemein, Dr. Bailey mit einem Roboter zu ködern, denn ich hab keinen Roboter. Ich kann sie nur mit Kindern ködern. Roboter sind nunmal lustiger. Und Kinder sind auch nicht glänzend und silbrig und neu und man kann auch keine Sachen aus ihrem Bauchnabel rausziehen, aber... Ich werd den Kampf aufnehmen! Und ich werde gewinnen... Sir! *Webber: Sie wollen gegen mich kämpfen und gewinnen? *Arizona: Ja! *Webber: Haha, viel Glück! *Arizona: Weil ich etwas hab, was Sie nicht haben: Ich hab Freude... Sir! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode